La mer noire
by Ada-Diana
Summary: "J'ai l'impression de flotter. Alors comme ça c'est ça la mort ?" Drago, prisonnier de son passé tente de se suicider .. rating pour la teneur psychologique.


**Hello !**

**Voici une fiction mélancolique, triste, nostalgique .. je l'ai écrite en écoutant la musique l'ending d'un de mes manga préférés « Ai no Kusabi ». je trouve que cette musique**

**magnifique correspond à l'ambiance de la fiction. **

**Je vous conseille donc de l'écouter en lisant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Où es-tu bel ange ? Où es-tu parti ? Mon cœur t'appelle, je me meurs. J'implore ta présence près de la mienne, je hurle ton nom vite étouffé par mes pleurs. Puis la nuit prend possession de moi et je dors jusqu'au lendemain dans un sommeil tourmenté.

Où es-tu amour ? Toi qui semblait si fatigué vers la fin .. alors qu'avant tu n'étais que rire et innocence. Où es-tu mon ange ? Vers où es-tu parti ?Je sais que ce que je fais est mal, mais j'ai si mal .. j'ai si mal de ne pas te voir. Je regarde mon reflet dans la glace, puis observe mon visage dans la douleur. Le sang coule sur mes poignets. Penses-tu des fois à moi ? Sans doutes pas. Je n'étais rien pour toi. Et tu n'étais rien pour moi. Mais tu es devenu tout. Depuis que tu m'as sauvé des flammes, toi qui étais si bon .. ce n'était pas de la pitié. Ce n'était pas de la compassion. C'était de la compréhension, ou tu as juste fait ça parce que tu le devais. J'ai été depuis toujours dans un monde solitaire, trop dur pour moi. Je suis un trouillard, un lâche. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Où es-tu ? Tu me manque .. et je t'abandonne pourtant. Adieu amour, je sens que je me meurs .. et pas seulement d'amour. Je me tue, pour arrêter de souffrir. Pour arrêter de penser à toi. Pour t'oublier, pour tout oublier. Tout tourne autour de moi, je ne vois plus que le rouge qui recouvre le blanc de ma salle de bain. C'est étrangement beau. La Mort est belle. Adieu amour, je meurs. Mais saches que je t'aime. Adieu. Je recrache mon dernier souffle et sourit en sentant ma tête toucher brutalement le plancher.

J'ai l'impression de flotter. Alors c'est comme ça la mort ? C'est .. agréable. Je regarde autour de moi, tout est noir. Je flotte dans une mer qui comme de la soie, me caresse la peau. Des fils argent me frôlent. Je me détend et ferme les yeux. La Mort est belle.

Des flashs. La mer noire s'agite. Des vagues gigantesques m'emporte, me recouvre. J'inspire ce nectar jusqu'au plus profond de moi, je n'ai plus besoin de respirer. C'est une mer d'air, pas d'eau. Des éclairs frappent mais ne me touche pas. Les vagues sont gigantesques, elles grandissent. Et moi j'ai les yeux mis-clos devant cette violence. Je fini par les refermer, laissant la mélodie brutale bercer mon sommeil.

J'ai mal. Mon corps est soudainement tordu dans une position non naturelle. Les éclairs ont grossis pendant mon sommeil, maintenant la lumière illumine la mer, la chasse. La douce mer a peur de cette lumière. J'essaye de l'éviter mais n'y arrive pas. Un éclair me frappe en pleine poitrine. J'essaye de refermer les yeux. Je n'y arrive pas. Je comprend que je reviens à la vie. Je me retrouve au centre de la lumière. Tout tourne autour de moi, des fils dorés viennent sur mon corps, rentrent dans ma peau. Je me soulève. Je tend les bras pour toucher des lumières scintillantes qui me frôlent. Elles sont belles. J'éclate de rire. Et du rouge sort de moi, de partout. Je vomis cette couleur, j'ai a nouveau mal. Est-ce-que c'est mon sang ? Je veux juste retrouver la douceur de la mer noire .. qui veut donc à tout prix me sauver ? Laissez moi .. laissez moi mourir.

J'entends des voix. La mer a disparue avec sa douceur. Les lumières, les couleurs sont parties avec leur douleur. Pourtant j'ai mal. Je sens des vies autour de moi, qui s'activent. Je sens sur mon corps des mains, des électrochocs, un reste des éclairs. J'entends de plus en plus clairement. Mais je ne veux pas .. je veux devenir sourd, pour ne plus entendre ces voix.

-Il est vivant! Ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre, vis !

Non je ne veux pas .. mais mes yeux s'ouvrent tout seuls. Sil vous plait, crevez les moi. J'aperçois la froideur d'une chambre d'hôpital. Ainsi la Mort n'a pas voulu de moi. Je vois un peu plus clairement. Je ne veux pas. Des voix sont partout autour de moi. C'est bruyant. Je veux retourner au fond de l'océan d'air .. avec son calme respectueux. Mais je ne peux pas. Il n'a pas voulu de moi.

Cela fait deux jours que je ne fais rien. Je ne mange pas, je ne bois pas, je ne bouge pas, je ne vis pas. J'ai juste un cœur qui bat. Je ne ressens que du vide, un vide brutal et immense. On me fait des perfusions, on me parle. Mais les mots n'ont plus de sens pour moi. Alors je ne répond pas.

Quand on m'a demandé pourquoi j'ai tenté de me suicider, je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai juste regardé le type en blouse dans les yeux. Ils étaient verts et j'ai entrevu un instant les tiens. J'ai souri maladroitement et mes lèvres desséchées ont craquées, le sang coulant. Les infirmière se sont affolées autour de moi.

-Y a-t-il quelques chose que vous désirez monsieur ?

C'est la phrase qu'on me pose chaque matin, chaque soir. Je viens d'en comprendre le sens. Mon esprit et mon corps guérit. Malgré moi. Je l'empêche de guérir complètement tout de même. Et je ne répond pas à la question. Que dirait-on de moi si je disais que je voulais retourner dans la mer noire, loin du monde des vivants ?

Joséphine, Martha, docteur Spaniel. Ils sont là pour moi ils me disent. Mais je n'ai besoin de personne, j'ai juste besoin de toi. Si je te voyais ne serais-ce qu'une fois, je suis sûr que je retrouverais la force de guérir. Ou bien de mourir. Je pourrais enfin partir.

Aujourd'hui j'ai articulé un mot. Dans ma bouche, ça sonnait bizarre. On me dit que c'est un gros progrès et que les soins commencent à fonctionner. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Aujourd'hui, je me suis souvenu de ton nom. Comme une douce fragrance, .. j'aime ton nom, malgré sa banalité. Harry .. où es-tu ? Si seulement tu pouvais te rapprocher de moi. Alors j'ai dit bonjour à l'infirmière du matin, Joséphine. Elle m'a donné un sourire grand et lumineux. Clair. Oh Harry ..

Je replonge dans la nostalgie. Je retrouve des sentiments en même temps. Même si ce ne sont pas ceux que les docteurs souhaitent. J'ai à nouveau envie de mourir.. au moins, j'ai envie de quelques chose. Si seulement tu te rappelais de moi ..

Quand on m'a donné le petit déjeuné ce matin, j'ai versé une larme. J'avais vu ton reflet dans ma tasse de café. Et il m'a semblait que ce liquide si noir avait la couleur de tes cheveux .. le soir même, j'ai tenté de sauter par la fenêtre. Mais la mer n'est pas venue. Juste une infirmière. Avec un air affolé .. si stressée ..

On me dit que ça ne va pas. Que je ne pourrais jamais guérir si je continue comme ça. Mais bordel, vont-ils comprendre un jour que je ne veux pas guérir ? Que je veux seulement mourir .. parce que j'ai perdu tout espoir de te voir Harry, de pouvoir t'aimer. Te toucher ou même te parler. Ou même d'entendre quelqu'un prononcer ton nom …

La vie suit son cours. Mais je ne vis pas. Je reste entre ces murs blancs, avec mes médicaments qui ne servent qu'à entretenir les fils qui me retiennent à la vie. Avec les infirmières qui défilent, Martha, Joséphine sont loin de moi. Alberte, Marine, Silvie, Rose, Kate, .. tout les noms qui tournent, se rejoignent dans ma tête.

Le médecin dit que seul moi peut décider de guérir. Quel con. Je le savais depuis le début, ça. Mais je n'ai plus de volonté. Je ne peux même plus mourir.

J'ai recommencé à marcher. Depuis l'incident de la fenêtre, on me dit que je peux le faire, que je l'ai déjà fait. Alors j'ai recommencé à marcher. Puis ma tête a tournée. Je suis tombée. Mais deux bras m'ont soutenus et m'ont posé sans douceur sur mon lit.

Je suis prisonnier. J'ai envie de voir comment c'est dehors. Ça fait déjà un an que je suis là. Un an à ne rien faire d'autre qu'à soupirer .. alors dès que l'infirmière est partie le soir, je me suis levé et je suis allé avec difficultés à la fenêtre. J'ai trébuché plusieurs fois, je suis même tombé. J'ai faillit pleurer mais j'ai serré les dents et je me suis relevé. Jusqu'à arriver à la fenêtre. Je l'ai ouverte en grand. On y avait mis des barreaux. J'ai respiré profondément l'air frais et j'ai caressé ma barbe mal rasée. Avec une si grande envie de me fracasser la tête sur les murs de ma chambre ..

Je marche, je mange. Je parle peu, que quand j'y suis obligé mais je parle. Le docteur Spaniel est parti à la retraite. Le nouveau psychologue est jeune. Et si facile à déchiffrer .. ça me refait penser à cette période de trouble, à la guerre .. Quand mon père lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

J'ai replongé dans mes souvenirs, ceux que je voulais oublier. A la peur, aux marques des ténèbres au dessus des portes. A celle qui était gravé sur mon bras, comme symbole de ma lâcheté. Et invariablement, ça m'a mené à toi. A ton air grave, fatigué. J'ai encore remonté dans le temps. J'ai retrouvé nos piques, notre rivalité. Et j'ai ris et pleuré.

-Y a-t-il quelques chose que vous désirez monsieur ?

J'ai relevé la tête vers l'infirmière.

-Je veux bien une cigarette.

J'ai recommencé à lire. On m'apporte le journal chaque jour. C'est le « chicaneur ». On m'a dit « non » aux cigarettes alors on essaye de me donner autre chose. C'est complètement con comme concept. Enfin, c'est un papier contre un papier fourré ..

Mes doigts caresse les draps, je pense encore à toi. Je t'aime plus qu'à en crever ..

-Monsieur ?

C'était Myriam, la femme de ménage. Elle était gentille avec moi et me donnais l'impression d'avoir une mère. La mienne était morte il y a des années, suivant mon père. Si j'avais haït mon père pour m'abandonner au Seigneur des ténèbres, à Voldemort, je l'avais ensuite comprit. J'étais fait comme lui mais j'aime penser que jamais je n'aurais abandonné ma famille. Mais ma mère .. douce et fière. Narcissa .. comme une fleur de toute beauté, mais sa beauté avait été gâchée par la guerre, la peur l'avait défigurée.

-Monsieur ?

Ce soir, j'ai souri. Myriam était resté après le ménage et elle m'a raconté sa vie. Avec humour malgré sa tristesse. Elle avait été battu par ses parents jeune et avait épousé un vieil homme à 14 ans pour arrêter de se faire battre. Son mari l'avait battu et violé à maintes reprises. Elle avait tenté de se défendre et un jour il était tombé dans les escaliers et était mort. Elle avait fini par sortir victorieuse des procès judiciaires. Mais sur le testament, il n'y avait que le nom de sa mère. Rien pour elle. Alors elle avait tenté de se suicider, comme moi.

-Drago.. m'a-t-elle dit, la vie n'est pas finie.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle m'a donné une cigarette « mais te fais pas choper avec ! ». J'ai souri.

Les jours passent. Les mois passent. Je ne suis pas particulièrement vieux mais je parais bien plus que mon âge. Rien ne compte pour moi si ce n'est ton souvenir .. la présence de Myriam le vendredi soir, son jour de ménage égaye un peu ma « vie ». Peut-on appeler ça une vie ? On joue aux cartes, elle me parle et je parle un peu aussi. De l'hôpital. Du présent. Mais dès que j'essaye de parler du passé ou de toi, ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge et les mots y restent coincés.

Harry .. Harry James Potter. Que fais-tu maintenant ? As-tu une vie, une famille ? Es-tu avec la sœur de ton meilleur ami, toujours ? Est-ce que tu vas bien là où tu es ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu cauchemarde du passé ou bien est-ce-que tu as dépassé tout ça ?

-Monsieur Malfoy, pensez vous pouvoir reprendre une vie normale et sortir d'ici ?

Mon silence fait office de réponse. Ici ou ailleurs, c'est la même chose.

Je vais sortir dans une semaine. Je serais resté là un an et sept mois. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai le courage de rien. De vivre ou de mourir .. j'ai à peine la force de m'entretenir. Un psychologue me suivra régulièrement, une infirmière viendra plusieurs fois par semaine. « Tout ira bien », disent les médecins.

On me dit que je vais manquer à l'hôpital. Mon cul, c'est plutôt mon fric qui va leur manquer.

J'ai dit adieu à Myriam. J'ai dit adieu à ma vie ici. Demain, je serais loin tout en étant au même endroit .. on me dit qu'il faudra me réabonner au journal, que c'est sûrement un des derniers matin où je le reçois. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de lire les nouvelles qu'il se passe dans le monde sorcier. Trop de souvenirs reviennent.. je décide néanmoins de le lire une dernière fois, histoire de renouer avec le présent.

Le soir, je me couche une dernière fois dans mon lit d'hôpital. A côté de moi, le journal que j'ai lu tout à l'heure. Je jète un dernier regard à sa couverture et sourit en pleurant. J'ai versé tant de larmes aujourd'hui. De joie, de tristesse ou de folie ? Demain, tout sera fini .. je le sais. Je peux partir maintenant. Je regarde le mur en face de moi quelques instants. Puis, je souris et repose ma tête sur mon oreiller. Je ferme les yeux. J'entends déjà le bruit des vagues .. tout deviens noir.

_Journal le chicaneur, 3 janvier …_

_Aujourd'hui, monsieur Harry Potter, celui qui a tué Voldemort il y a une vingtaine d'années est devenu à la grande joie de tous le nouveau directeur de l'école de Poudlard ! Entièrement reconstruite, il nous a déclaré qu'il allait en changer quelques règles, en particulier celle d'unifier les quatre maisons ! « Je veux éviter la haine entre les enfants, pour que les erreurs d'autrefois ne se reproduisent pas. ». _

_Journal le chicaneur, 4 janvier …_

_Aujourd'hui, nous apprenons le décès de monsieur Drago Malefoy ex-mangemort, mort dans la nuit dans sa chambre d'hôpital où il séjournait depuis moins de deux ans. « Il avait un comportement suicidaire mais allait mieux et devait sortir aujourd'hui.. » disaient les médecins. Une femme de chambre apparemment assez proche de lui disait qu'il « avait dû énormément souffrir et que c'était son passé qui l'avait poussé à se laisser mourir. » Comme quoi, ce n'est pas forcément les héros qui souffrent de leur passé des années après .._

**o.o.o.o**

**O**

**.o.o.**

**O**

**Fin**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous n'avez pas bien comprit, en particulier la fin, dîtes le moi et je me ferais une joie de vous éclaircir. En tout cas, merci de laisser votre avis et vos**

**impressions, ça m'intéresserait et **

**me ferait beaucoup plaisir.**

**Bisous !**


End file.
